


Fight for the future

by emsparkle01



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Humor, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsparkle01/pseuds/emsparkle01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck&Blair’s children did accidentally time warp to the world around 5x13 from year2030, where Blair’s about to get married to Louis, not their father. Until they fix the history, their existence will be in great danger…Back to the future in Cb twist, featuring Serena, Dan, Nate, bit of Louis/Beatrice and co. Partly based on possible spoiler of season 5. But mostly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time warp to the past

**Author's Note:**

> ****Orinally posted on Fanfiction.net by leira0314, my another account there***************  
> This is another short multi- chapter story from me. It occurred to me a day before yesterday and I can't help but write this down. This story must not be that long, around 7 chapter or so. It contains also possible spoiler of season 5, so consider be warned.   
> Visit my fanfiction/original fiction dedicated tumblr blog too: http://leira0314.tumblr.com

Prologue: Time Warp to the past

January 29th, 2030, New York

“ Ritchie! How many times do you make me say this? Use. Your. brain! Think! We need to fix this before Dad finds out!”  
Frustrated Catherine Bass yelled at her younger brother, who is now trying to fix the strange mechanism they’ve broke just now. It was a small metallic box half open, because the lid is destroyed. They destroyed it, to be accurate. It caused to expose the mechanism inside- with strange metal parts- looks like magnets or cogs and so on. For children living in UES, like Catherine and Richard Bass, it’s mystery how to produce the stuff like this. Nonetheless they don’t need to. It’s one of a commercial sample left by minor scientist yesterday, who wished to seal a contract with their father- CEO of Bass Industries- Chuck Bass. 

 

Catherine, or Cate is 17 years old, who is visiting Constance Billiard. Richard- Ritchie - is 2 years younger than her. They’re heir and heiress of great grand Chuck Bass and Blair Bass, former Waldorf, as known as “legendary love” couple. Since their birth they’ve being told million times how their parent’s love story went, which sounds way too dramatic and extravagant to them. Sure, they’re still madly in love- after their years marriage- but what Dan Humphrey wrote about in his book was way too much unrealistic. A couple who coped millions, impossible obstacles? Millions separation and reunion? Trade with a hotel? French prince? Please, save it for an another day.

 

Most of the time they’ve ignored such kind of “legend” about their parents, or just pretend they’re listing- which requires techniques with plausible occasional nods between conversation. It’s not that they don’t love their own parents or shame of them, simply they’re not into it. Because everyone else tells about it whenever someone new will be introduced to them.

 

Beside that fact, they both are having good relationship with their parents. Cate is bossy and ambitious girl, just like her mother at her age. She rules already her entire school. On the other hand, Ritchie is modest, somewhat shy boy. Most people see him as small brother who’s one always sticking to his big sister. The truth is, not. It’s not his will to stick around her, but the circumstance forces him to do so. It’s usually his duty to clear the mess Cate produces.

 

As usually, he’s trying to fix the disaster Cate has just did. She made him to accompany to their father’s company to sneak in his office, to find something interesting- and found the box and the other samples on the desk. Their father’s not there, possibly out for lunch. No, Cate chosen this timing because he’s out. It’s half fun when he’s around, as Cate insisted before. When she tries to take a closer look at the object, she accidentally slipped the box on the hard floor, which caused the broken lid. Ritchie is not sure but assumed it must be one of “invention” that will be brought to here every months- every scientist wants a contract deal with Chuck. It’ll be less catastrophe when their Dad has already decided to reject the deal, but nothing is sure for him- they haven’t heard about the deal yet. So better try to fix, before he finds out. Or, at least they try to fix the lid so it may looks ok from outside. About the mechanism inside, fuck that. Someone else must deal with it.

 

It’s already minutes since Ritchie started fixing, and more time passes, more Cate gets frustrated. Any time by now their Dad may come back here. As being said, no one scorns like Chuck Bass. She’s not in mood for being grounded (again, she’s never in mood for that. For her entire life.). She startled her brother.  
“Lunch time is almost over, idiot! Hand that to me! I’ve better try to fix that damn box by myself.”  
“What-I’m almost-”  
Cate grabbed the box violently, trying to take it away from him. The movement caused him to lose balance, he fell on the ground, throwing the box in the air. At the sudden loss of pressure from his brother, Cate stumbled over him. The small strange sound “Click” was heard, then a blight flash, rather explosion of right- filled the room. They both lost a sight for seconds, and then they passed out.

 

To be continued.....

 

A rather short chapter to get in the story. In next chapter, young Basses meet their father, Chuck in year 2012. How does Chuck react to his kids from future? Let me know your comment! Thanks for reading <3 Check out my other stories too!


	2. Barely adult Chuck and his already teenage children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate and Ritchie Bass meets their father, young Chuck Bass in age 21 for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started a tumblr site dedicated to my fanfictions: http://leira0314.tumblr.com I'll post stories-related stuff and story's progress update. It'd be great if you check there :-)

_Time, place: unknown_   
  
“Oh my god, my head....”

Cate groaned in dull pain on her forehead. It seems she banged her head on the hard floor after she passed out. She opened her eyes, but her sight is blurry- strangely, the room is too dark for noon. It's barely recognizable in her limited eye sight in current situation. She turned her head to right side and found Ritchie lies down on the floor as well as her. He opened the eyes simultaneously as she turned her head.

“Ritchie....are you ok?”

“....yeah. Besides my body hurts. I must've hit the floor hard...”

Cate managed to straight her upper body up, and stretched her hand to her brother. 

“I hope it wasn't explosion.....the sparkle we saw looks like electronic one. It must've caused the blackout, this room is so dark...”

“But we haven't plugged the box to anywhere. It was merely independent mechanism. It makes any sense...”

“I don't care... Just turn the light on. I barely see things here.”

Ritchie forced his body to move to fulfill her sister's command. He somehow found the wall and he seeked out the switch, then turned it on. The room was lighten up. Then they both realized something is deadly wrong in that room. The layout of the room is obviously different, furniture looks definitely old, and moreover,  _**cheap** _ . Like commoner's cheap. The material are overall cheap, the design is too common, it's wore almost out. Chuck Bass won't approve to put such things in his office. As her eye's focus is getting adjusted to dim light from the thin space between blind, Cate realized one important thing.

 

It's not Chuck Bass's office. The floor is dusty, and even it looks like the room haven't been used for ages.The things Cate thought as furniture were lockers. Ordinary steel lockers, in which people stock their cleaning supplies....

 

Wait.

Cleaning supplies.

 

The word hits Cate's head. Shit. They're in closet right now. An abandoned, dirty closet.   
  
Sudden change of circumstances made both them extreme nervous. Ritchie felt a instant panic rise inside him. Many question went through his mind. How long had he passed out? What was the sparkle? Is that because of the box, which is currently on his hand? Why had he passed out? And the mostly,

 

“Where are we now?”

 

_That was the question._ Cate took over his last question, as if she has read his mind. She is slightly shaken, too. 

 

“Why are we lying on the floor of closet, Cate?”

“I don't know. It makes any sense. We were surely in Dad's office before you broke that damn box.”

“YOU broke it. Not me.”   
“Whatever.  Let’s get out of here, it's getting creepy.” Cate shivered. “Oh, take that Box too- we may find a way to fix that later. It’s just one of dozen samples. We can let it slip it later.”

 

 

  
  
They managed to sneaked out of the room and entire building without really noticed by everyone, which is bit rare. They both are recognized as heir and heiress by all employees, even cleaning staffs at the buildings. They’re, Cate and Ritchie Bass, after all.   
  
They went down to the street in front of building they were in minutes ago. The street looks somewhat strange. People walking down the street styled too old-fashioned. It's something Cate sees in the History of the fashion. Every taxis and cars looks like vintage one. Cate turned back to see the building once again, if she sees her dad’s figure somewhere nearby. There’s no sight of her Dad. She sighed for a relief, at least he didn't see that explosion they caused. But for the second time she looked at the building once again, her relief transformed into absolute terror. She elbowed her brother, gasped.  
“Ritchie!”  
“Ouch!What’s the heck-”  
“Look at the name of the building!”  
“What? It’s Bass Industry's headquarter, you know that!”  
“LOOK.AT.THAT.DAMN.SIGN.NOW!”  
He obliged to look the object she urged him to do. It’s simple plate hangs on the entrance of building, beside the fact the name on it is not Bass Industries. The name can be read as “Smith& Marcus Ldt.”.  
“Oh my god.”  
“Where’s Bass Industries? It can’t be vanished just like that!”

“I have no idea....”  
  
With a small dry noise something has hit Ritchie's leg. He picked up the crumpled paper flew to his feet, which was supposed to be New york times. Apparently someone throw them away after reading. He cast a glance at the headline, and gasped even more heavier than his sister at the discoveries he just had.  
“It’s not happening. Oh God.”

Ritchie has nearly screamed. Alarmed Cate has leaned forward , tried to look into the paper over his shoulder to figure out what her brother is bubbling about.   
“ What are you talking about? What’s on the paper?”

 

The headline went followings:   
  
New York Times January 28th, 2012   
**Royal Wedding of UES Princess Blair Waldorf and Louis Grimaldi, a prince of Monaco is tomorrow. It’s confirmed the former boyfriend, Chuck Bass also attends the ceremony. We will send stuffs there for exclusive photos.**   
  
“ So today is January 29th,  _**2012** _ **”**   
“  Apparently, yes.”   
“ It’s 18 years ago. We're even not born yet!!”   
A distant memory hits him. Bass Industries was used to be in  originally in different location, then they built a new headquarter in 10 years ago.   
“ I know. That explains why Bass Industries vanished. It’s not vanished. 18 years ago Bass Industries was somewhere else, as I recall.”   
“ So where was it, then?”   
“ I forgot.”   
“ And what’s the fuck is this royal wedding thing? I thought mom abandoned the wedding, if I recalled right what Uncle Dan wrote.”   
“ I’ve read that too.”   
“ And it’s far better than  _Inside_ . It based on the true story.”   
“ Inside based on the true story too. Sorta.”   
“ The part mom flirting with him isn’t.”   
“ True.”   
He checked the date of the paper once again. January 29th. It’s a day before wedding, according to the newspaper. In their knowledge, it’s the royal wedding which actually never happened. Because Blair Waldorf, their mother, ditched the prince a day before yesterday of wedding, and dashed to their Dad. Then they immediately got engaged, married, had their first kid in next year. She even never showed up at the alter.   
“ So it’s past we’re in now. How can it possible? Has someone already invented time maschine?”   
“ That box. That's only possible explanation I can think of.”   
“ As in science fiction story. It’s Back to the future-y thing. Really?”   
“ Unless we’re insane.”   
“ I’m not. Maybe you’re.”   
“ Me neither.”   
“ Then we did time travel. With _THAT BOX._ ”   
“ We must conclude so. I only wish if there's mad scientist who send us back to the future.”   
“ Yeah, mad scientist. It solves everything. Where is he? What was the investor’s name, again?”   
He checked the bottom of the box. A tiny label with name pasted on it, it can be read as  _Vladimir Ivankov._   
“Vladimir Ivankov”   
“ Where can we find him?. Even in 2012 he must live surely somewhere here.”   
“ I don’t know.”   
“ We need to google it.”

He pulled his blackberry from the pocket of his slacks. No service.    
“ We have no cell phone connection here.”   
“ Crap.”

 

Cate's stomach made a sound. 

“I'm hungry.”

Cate said a lout to her brother, as if he knows how to solve the situation.  
“We haven’t eaten nothing since morning.”

He agreed.

“Let's get eat first. Fetch taxi.”

“Our credit cards are most definitely invalid in the past.”

“Shit.”  
“I have no changes.”

“Borrow money from someone.”

“We can't just borrow money from stranger. In addition, We're less likely to return the money.”

Ritchie pointed out.

 

Cate kicked the trash on the street with her pumps, out of frustration. Their cell phone is out of service. They are in 2012,18 years ago, the time before they're born with any money resources. Of course their friends exist not yet. Only people older than them may exist, but not definitely in the exact same address they've known. Older people, for example, their relatives, uncles, ants, and their parents.

 

_ Their parents. _

 

A small bulb turned on in Cate's head. Dad knows always how to overcome impossible obstacles. Cate muttered. But where is Dad?

 

“What do we do now?”

Ritchie peered into Cate's face, feeling his panic attack rising once again.

“Do you remember where Dad lived when he’s young?” _  
“_ Let me see...I guess it’s one of the hotel he owned. The Plaza, Empire, Charles’s place....”

“The Empire, that's it. We go to there and find Dad.”

“Do you know how to reach there?”

“Of course not. We ask  _people_ .”

“Ah....ok. we don't have any other option, anyway.”

Ritchie shrugged. It may not the best solution, but it may still work. Somehow. At least, in 2012 people still speak _English_. Once they found new goal to achieve, Cate started regaining herself again- bossy. She pushed her brother's shoulder to random person standing nearby them.

“Now move your feet! We have no time to waste! Go go! Ask!”

As he was urged by her, he reluctantly walked toward the stranger with a small hope of get direction to the Empire. They need to find the inventor of the Box, then ask him to send them back to the future. Until then, he can e _njoy walking with his sister_. He sighed. It gonna be long walk.

 

  
****************************************************************************************************************  
After long walk from future Bass Industries headquarter (current Smith&Marcus Ldt.) to Empire, which took almost hour to reach it.  Loubtain  made their small adventure quite hard, is what all Cate can say. When they managed to reached the reception, they were totally exhausted. They informed the concierge that they wished to see Chuck Bass.    
  
“ Excuse me sir, may I have your name?”   
“ Cate B-”   
When she is about to tell her name,  Ritchie interupted her abruptly and pushed her back. Then He started babbling with non-necessarily loud loud voice,so concierge can't hear exactly what she say.   
“ I’m Ritchie um, Waldorf. Here’s Cate Waldorf, my sister. We’re distant cousin of Blair Waldorf.” Concierge raised a eyebrow at his explanation, which sounds very unlikely. Still, Cate and Ritchie’s physical remembrance of Blair worked to convince concierge to believe that she is actually blood-related to Blair Waldorf, who is indeed blood-related daughter of her.    


  
When the elevator sent them up to the penthouse, Cate yelled at her brother at his former action. 

“What was it?!”

Ritchie sighed.

“Cate, listen. We can't just reveal our identity to that concierge, she'll not definitely let us in. Dad is still 21 in this world. Single, with no kids. We had to come up some excuse.”

“Huh.”

Cate is still mad. A elevator has stopped finally and with small sound of chime, the door opened-    
  
“ A cousin of Blair, really?”

 

Chuck Bass in age 21, welcomed them as leaning on the wall of his living room with skeptical look on his face with his arm crossed. He've never heard of Blair's cousin before, nor Blair mentioned about them. His assumption when concierge informed him a visit of two “Waldorf-relatives” was fraud. Or maybe joke, which is not so funny.

 

Young Chuck Bass is not so much different from Chuck Bass in late thirties they've known as, slightly younger but looks definitely unhappier than their father is.   
  
“ Who are you?”   
Chuck asked them carefully, _ so he doesn't provokes them not necessarily. _

 

All he wish can they're not mentally challenged teenager, who spontaneous decided to bang into Chuck's place. He has no time for such people. He has wedding to crush.   
“ I’m your daughter. Cate Bass.”

A girl answered, as matter-of-factory.   
“ And I’m son. Ritchie.”

A boy standing beside her answered too, but less confident. He added weakly to his previous state.   
“ Not yet born, through.”

 

_His unborn, but already teenage children._  
  
Does it make any sense? He felt something inside him collapsed with big noise. Like, _his sane_. His jaw dropped. Finally I went crazy. Chuck said to himself. His brain creates illusion – a future he dreamed for years. Poor me, too much stress pushed you to the edge. Even he felt pity for himself.

 

Wedding is tomorrow, Beatrice is out of the league now, and he has not yet better idea how to get Blair back. Now he’s hallucinating two non-existed teenage children of his and Blair. What had he done today’s morning? Had he eaten some kind of drugs accidentally by breakfast and got extreme high? Or is this symptom of mental breakdown, so he sees something it doesn’t exist- a.k.a their Children, who are indeed very much alike of them. A girl looks exactly like Blair with touch of Chuck, and the boy is way mixed of both, but he reminds lots of Chuck. Through he is never type of believing supernatural thing, the idea of their children from the future is too much temptation not to believe. So are their children coming to him to help him to get Blair back? Is is way more awesome than dozen fiction out there, a fiction like  _Inside_ . If his assumption is correct, it’s definitely brilliant thing happened to him.

  
Only think Chuck can do now is just, laughing. He started laughing out loud, even hysteric. This is ridiculous. Either this two kids are crazy, or he is crazy. Or both.

 

“Whoa, that's rude! It's not joke!”

Cate pouted. Ritchie grimaced at Chuck's reaction.

“See Cate. Told you so! Normal people don't believe the existence of time travel. What did you say earlier? I'm your daughter? That line only works whether as fatherless child you need to convince someone as biological father or you're in the sequel of Star Wars, where newest Villain is the child of Luke Skywalker. Which is, of course never happens. So.”

“He  _IS_ my biological father. So it's fine.”

“I mean it works in normal circumstances. Not in time jump.”

 

 

Chuck felt great urge to meddle the conversation kids currently engaged, leaving Chuck behind. Their argument seems never stop. It got even hotter as clock ticked. Again, Chuck has really not much time to deal with them. He indeed HAS priority. He raised his voice.

 

  
“Ok. Stop. It's enough. I believe in you. So apparently I'm your _father_.”  
Chuck gave up.

“See? Dad believed us! Who is right now?”

Cate did a small happy dance to celebrate her triumph over her brother's argument. Ritchie, sighed one more time to his sister's bitchy attitude. He got used to that.   


On the other hand, Chuck feels extreme uncomfortable to be called “Dad” from 2 strange teenagers, who seems just couple of years younger than him. He cleared the throat.

 

Cate's stomach made a sound once again. It brought her finally back to the topic they originally intend to Chuck, and the one of original reason they paid a visit to Empire.

  
“ And one more thing.”

“What”

“I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning.”

“We wanted to grab something before we reach here, but our credit card seems invalid here...”

For Chuck Ritchie explained, as showing their credit card (on their name on it, of course it's  _black_ )

He stared the handed credit card in awe. What they said is true. His biological children or not, they're indeed Cate and Ritchie Bass. Maybe another Bass, which is not really something to do with Chuck's. Chuck handed Ritchie the menu of room service.

“Just order something, then.”

“Finally!”

Cate snatched the menu from Ritchie's hand, already started ordering on the phone, completely ignored to hear her brother's order. This is Cate Bass. He shrugged to Chuck.

  
  
A Hours later, Chuck is still confused of the sight in front of him. After Kids _broke in_ his penthouse, they asked him to order something to eat- now they’re totally relaxing in his living room, lying down on the sofa, watching TV, satisfied. As they insists, they need to stay somewhere until they find the way to go back to “future”. Somewhere is supposed to be _Empire_. To find a breakpoint of current situation, Chuck tried to have “small talk” with kids.  
  
“So kids, tell me about the _future_.”  
Chuck emphasized on the word “future”.  
“What do you want to know exactly?”

Cate turned her back, so she faces Chuck. Ritchie raised the eyebrow.   
“ Firstly, when are you from? What bought you to here?”   
“ We sneaked in Dad’s, well, your office in Bass Industries, because I got bored. It’s January 29th, 2030.”   
So they’re from 18 years later. Chuck must be 38 by 2030.   
“ How old are you?”   
“ I’m 17, and Ritchie is 15.”   
“ When is your birthday?”   
“ June 13th, 2013. His is March 1, 2015.”   
“ So you’ll be conceived sometime in this summer.”   
Chuck lost the word at new acquired information. Blair conceives a child in _this summer_ . Blair conceives _his_ child this summer. His heart started beating crazy and felt familiar sensation on his stomach. Like, something is.... _flattering_ . A tiny part of him wanted to believe that they're indeed his and Blair's children. He supposed to have his own child, after all. He suppressed his sentimental feeling and continue asking.    
  
“ Where do you go to school? Where do you live?”   
“ Constance Billiard and St.Jules. We live in an apartment near Central park, Dad bought before we’re born, so I’ve heard. Antie Serena, Uncle Nate and Dan live nearby too.”   
“ What does Serena? And Nate, or Dan?”   
“ Antie Serena is running famous fashion blog. Uncle Nate is running publisher, Dan is the writer. He published dozen books, one of them became billion-seller. It was about you and Mom.”   
“ About us.”   
“ Yup. The grand love story of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. Everyone in UES must’ve read that book. We’re forced to learn the whole story, coz every single person I meet ask about the book. Over and over.”

Cate rolled her eyes, just like Blair always does. 

 

She's so Blair-lookalike, Chuck muttered. She's less elegant and lady-like, more sassy than Blair, through....

 

“So that's basic information. Dad”

“I'll be forever grateful if you just stop calling me Dad.”

“But you're our dad.”

“It may in the future. In current time, not yet.”

“We're not born yet in current time. What can I do?”

“Just call me Chuck.”

“Boo. You're still skeptical of us, aren't you?”

Cate pouted even more at Chuck's request. Chuck wanted to tell the real reason why he doesn't wanna be called Dad, on the second thought he erased the idea. The thought of lost baby is still too much hurt for him. Cate seems misunderstood Chuck's silence in different way.

“Ok fine. As you wish!”

Cate turned her back to Chuck once again. The silence fell among them. Chuck stared her lying figure for minutes, finally decided to broke the silence filled the room.

 

“I'm out. I have some important thing to do. But you both can stay as long as you wish.”

Cate didn't respond, keep pretending sleeping on the sofa. Ritchie, on the other hand, stood his upper body.

“Are you going to see mom, um, I mean Blair?”

“It's none of your business. But yes.”

“It's our business. She's our mother.”

“Whatever.”

“We need to make sure if she's ok.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“A thought has hit my head....according to the Uncle Dan's book, mom should've already left French Prince by the time of now and be in here, in Empire. But you are alone.... I'm afraid something is going on. Something is wrong here.”

His words has hit Chuck.

“What, is supposed to leave Louis today?”

“That's what we've learned.”

His heart rushed at the news Ritchie told him just now. He's still skeptical of them, but he've planned to stalk her, in any case. Checking up hurts nothing.

Chuck made a several quick call to spot Blair's current position. “ She's around Bergdorf's now. Let's get to the limo. We're going. Hurry up!” 

 

***************************************************************************************************************

They spotted Blair walking down the street outside Bergdorf with Beatrice in her arm, side by side.

 

Cate raised her voice behind Chuck, who is too busy to check Blair, peeking his head from the gap they're hiding.

“D- Chuck!”

“Shhhh. Blair and Beatrice hears us!”

“Oh! That's young mom! She's so beautiful!”

“Mommy is with some strange-looking woman....who is it?”

“It's Beatrice Grimaldi. Blair's fiance, Louis Grimaldi, a prince of Monaco's sister. She's also bride-made of her.”

“So she's french douchebag's evil sister, huh.”

Apparently they spoke bit too loud, as they finally realized they were already caught by Blair, who places her both hand on the hip, furiously. Or maybe the gap they're hiding is too narrow for three of them. 

 

 

“Bass, I see you. Stop stalking me and find something else to entertain you.”

Blair shouted at him.

“I won't, until I find out the truth.”

Blair noticed additional two head behind Chuck. Two teenagers, looks somewhat similar to Chuck.

“Who are they? I haven't realized you have actually another siblings besides Serena and Eric.”

“They're my ch- um, distant cousins. They're visiting me. So I'm showing them NY around.”

“Lame excuse to stalk me, huh?”

Beatrice joined the conversation, holding her arm, attempting to pull her away from Chuck as possible as she can.

“Stay away from us, or we'll file restriction order.”

“Do it. Fine by me.”

Cate opened her mouth, tried to support her Dad only resulted in pulled violently back by Ritchie. 

“What are you doin-”

“Don't. Leave Dad deal with them. We need to be more careful of our action- you've heard of Butterfly effect. Every our action may change the history, which can be resulted badly for us. Don't you think mom is not ditching the _royal wedding_ is bad enough already?”

He had a point. Cate bite her lip hard. It's not her thing nothing to do- she's women of action. In front of her her dad is insulted by evil french princess and all she can do is just watching. It's so frustrating. More frustrating is, of course her mother is acting so dumb that she's still up for that damn wedding. Everything is so _wrong_ here. She grasped hard the edge of the pole they hide themselves, until she heard Blair and Beatrice left Chuck behind, so she can't not going after her. 

 

 

**************************************************************************************************************

Late evening of that day, Cate and Ritchie are now sleeping peacefully on the sofa in Empire's penthouse, relaxed. Chuck positioned himself upon the his own bed, unable to fall asleep. He is restless. Wedding is tomorrow. He hasn't found any clue of Blair's sudden change of mind. And now, two weird teenager, insisting his future children, are nesting on his living room. How pathetic the situation can be? He buried his head on his hands and sighed. He went through lots obstacle before, he thought he overcame lots obstacle before, but this time something is different. 

 

“No, it's my fault, Dad...Cate did it....I'm not lying....”

From the living room, he heard Ritchie said something in his sleep. As judging from what he said, he has no pleasant dream, either. Chuck stoop up and headed to living room, finally gave up to sleep. Too much thought are going in his mind.

 

Chuck has sit down on the edge of the sofa kids sleep. He observed his _children's_ sleeping figure. They are really looks like a mixture of Blair and himself. Cate is more Blair's but with a taste of Chuck-, and Ritchie is rather mix, but overly more similar to Chuck's. His thought drafted into the lost baby of Blair's once again, the one they supposed to raise together before the accident. What if it would be like if there weren't no accident? How would the baby be like, when he/she survived? Was it really fate that they're keep being apart, as Blair told him? 

 

One thing what he's sure is, he's not understood the entire situation he's in. 

 

His mind is in deep thought, until a warm radiation behind him has bought him back from inner monologue to the reality. It was Cate standing behind him.

 

“Cate.”

“You're still awake.”

“So you are.”

“I should've deadly tired....the walk from to here exhausted me. Still I can't sleep....may I join you?”

She sat down next to him. She've already undressed herself (She complained about her semi-ruined dress by dust), just Chuck's dress shirt's hanging on her tiny figure. Without makeup, she looks more younger- and vulnerable. It remains him a lot of Blair's at her age. A lost little girl.

“Cate, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, daddy.”

He chucked at her response. She calls him as daddy so naturally.

“You never stop calling me daddy.”

“You're my daddy.”

She stated it as matter-of-factory with all seriousness.

 

A feathery love. A word crossed to Chuck's mind. That one he ever felt only once in his life so far, when he decided to raise the Blair's unborn child. It sounds strange the feeling that way toward them, since he's still skeptic of it. 

“How am I like in future? I mean, as your dad.”

“You're legend in UES. You're so successful, powerful...but always busy, sometimes I feel bit bad of that you need to fly away constantly.”

 

Burt 2.0, was first word came to his mind. 

“Like my father was. I mean, your grandfather.”

“I don't know much about grandpa. I've heard he passed away long before I was born.”

“So you say, I am such a business-freak, abandoning own family? Always leaving behind own family? That's terrible. Am I that terrible father?”

Chuck's heart sunk at her response. It's so Burt 2.0. Wasn't he promised himself not to repeat history? Is that why Ritchie is so shy and looks less confident? 

“And to Ritchie? He looks like bit....avoiding me.”

“He's not avoiding you , I assure you.... He's just shy. Sometimes he'll be insecure....being Chuck and Blair Bass's child is not so easy as it seems.”

“What do you mean?”

“Expectation from the society is high, everyone sees you both through us... I'm fine, but he's bit pressed by the pressure, I guess.”

“You don't being Bass's child.”

“I didn't say that But sometimes, bit tiring, I must admit.”

The confession of Cate has tighten his chest. It is way too similar to what he've experienced when he was kid. Expectation. Constant failing attempt to fulfilling them. His father's disappointment... he should've learned from his own experience, right? Still does the all that things to his own children in the future? If so, the life is too cruel.

 

“Maybe I shouldn't have children, then.”

Chuck said to himself deprecatingly and bowed his head down. Blair is right. He doesn't deserve her. He should stay away from her. Forever.

 

Cate took his hand, looking into his eyes. Chuck faced up at her sudden reaction. Cate's expression is anything but serious.

“It's wrong, Dad. You're awesome father to us.”

 

“True, you're always busy- but you'll always find the time for us. Look, this”

Cate stood up abruptly and rushed to the bedside table, then returned something in her hand. She opened the palm to show the small object in her hand.

It was small, simple gold chain with two charm swing on it- C and B. It was the jewely she wore during the day, Chuck remembered.

“It's the gift you bought to me when you were returned from one of your business trip in Paris. I had asked you to bring something pretty beforehand. I was 7. It's my initial, Cate, and Bass- “

“You told me C.B is the special initial, because it stands not only for Cate Bass, but also Chuck Bass. We're C.B. You said I'm always in your heart, no matter where you are. You love me, Dad. You love us.”

 

Chuck was unable to respond, in his mind too many feeling are running around. It's a mixture of his desperate attempt to believe his “future” told by Cate and despair to his current situation which looks it hits already dead-end. His sight became blurry, but he felt clearly the warms of Cate's hand stoking his palm.

 

“Don't be sad....We'll fix this, together...”

Cate drew herself closer to Chuck and placed her head on Chuck's shoulder. Chuck felt it's been long since someone did this to him. The last time was with Blair. It was always with Blair he cuddled. He said to himself. Even Cate's not really Blair, it's felt like a old times. She inherited half of her DNA, after all.

 

“We both are C.B....”

Cate didn't respond. She is already asleep, apparently. He place the bracelet back the bedside table, so it won't go missing during their slumber. His earlier skeptics has became turned into somewhat different now. Future himself loves his family.....his heart skipped the beat at the idea. Future himself has a own family with Blair. He can either believe them or not, but both bring not much difference. Then why don't give it a try? If Blair has chosen to not to believe their fate to be together, he'll prove her wrong- he'll choose to believe everything he has. His future Children included. The image of future himself is doing good fatherly figure comforts him.

“Are you gonna help Daddy to get mommy back, aren't you? I can't do this alone....”

He pulled Cate close, to place a short kiss on her temple. Then he adjusted the blanket over her again, to make sure she's kept warm. He stood up and turned off the light. He must rest, too. Tomorrow is a big day. He's still not sure how it turns, but still it's worth try to stop the wedding. Maybe having Cate and Ritchie by his side, the game can be changed.

“Goodnight, kids.”

He whispered with barely audible voice before he turned the light off. The room sunk into complete darkness, only with peace voice of breathing of three of them.

 

 

_To be continued....._


	3. Crush the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day has came. Chuck and his children have different plan in mind. Unfortunately for them, the event went to different course as they expected....

A day of wedding has come. A dreamless sleep supposed to comfort Chuck, which resulted as an only temporal distraction from reality he is in. As he faces mirror as he’s dressing for wedding, he starred the image of himself in the shining surface. _Nervous._

 

“So, are we going with you, Dad?”

Cate’s figure cuts in the reflection. She stands right behind his back, dressed in Blair’s leftover dress in years ago, which he kept secretly in the deep in his closet. Since children’s only clothes they own were ruined by yesterday’s activities, it’s only way for them to borrow from Chuck’s Closet. As for Ritchie, it’s no problem- he’s slightly taller than Chuck- as for Cate, it’s different story. Bachelors are not supposed to store woman’s clothes in their pad, so eventually they can let borrow their collection. Several pieces of Blair’s old clothes were all they’ve found out. Cate made only one comment to them: vintage. It’s perhaps progress of her that she didn’t insult them as “last season”. 

“No.”

Chuck simply answered without turning back, still unable to decide of his hairstyle.

“Why?”

“You’re not invited.”

He pointed out. Cate made a face at this comment.

“When we’re not going, how can we crush the wedding?”

“I didn’t say you’re not going. You’re not going with ME.”

“So....?”

“You and Ritchie shall wait outside the Church. I have a plan for today. I need to try it first. If that fails, I may request your help. Otherwise, not.”

Chuck said, looked very determined. Cate pouted. It’s not what he said yesterday.

“Fine. Do what you wish!” She rushed to the dinning table to join her brother. As he left Chuck’s side, she remembered how her father is stubborn can be. Just like her mother. In this point, _they are really perfect couple_ , she muttered.

 

 

Meanwhile, Ritchie sat by the dining table, deep in thought of today’s event awaits them. His eye caught freshly delivered New York times on the table. 

 

_New York times, 30th Jan, 2012_

_**Royal Wedding in NY: Louis Grimaldi of Monaco and Blair Cornelia Waldorf** _

_A royal wedding will be served today in_ _ St. James  _ _ Church, New York.... _

 

 

 _Today is the day._ He felt uneasiness. They’re going to crush the wedding. Their mother’s, but with another man... He recalled the science fiction he has read before, in which by messing with the past the future will be greatly damaged. In the Back to the Future, Marty’s older siblings started disappearing as her mother fell for him, not for his father, as it supposed to be. Does same things will happen, if they fail to crush the wedding? He shuddered at the idea. They’ll be disappearing.

 

 

Nate appeared from his room. He froze at the sight two unfamiliar teenager sitting on the dinning table.

“Whoa, what happened here? Who are these children, Chuck? Don’t tell me you’ve adopted some...”

“They’re my _very own children_ , Nate. For your information, _from year 2030_.”

“What, but they’re already teenagers! When were they conceived? Like,When you’re two years old or what?”

“This summer, as for girl. For boy, two years later.”

“It’s future-”

Nate’s mouth was wide open. Finally all pieces matched in Nate’s brain. Chuck’s teenage kids from future. Is that even possible?

Two pair of eyes starred him. Chuck urged them to introduce themselves, before Nate looses his sane and pass out. Both children stated their name, age and very shortcut version’s story of why they are here. Confusion to the sudden change of situation run through Nate’s poor head, somehow he managed to gather up himself to confirm their existence.

“So what do you have in your mind? Are kids going to the wedding, too?”

Nate asked Chuck.

“No. They’re not invited, of course. I’ll see Blair shortly before wedding and tell her what I feel.”

“Then?”

“In case she doesn’t change her mind, I’ll object the wedding.”

“Why don’t you just kidnap her and elope? It’s more practical.”

Cate joined the conversation.

“She must decide not to marry Louise on her will, not by forcing by me.”

Chuck stated with strict expression on his face. 

“Do you think it really works? You’ve already failed to convince her before.”

Nate asked. Everyone knows since the accident Blair’s kind of out of mind. Accident, miscarriage...everything stressed her out too much. Maybe it’s one of the reasons of her sudden change of mind. She’s temporary insane. Nate thought. Chuck only answered to Nate’s question, stated “If she really loves me, yes. She will choose me.” 

Ritchie listened to the two adult’s (plus Cate’s meaningless comments) conversation with worried look on his face. Something told him it’s not simple as Chuck thinks. Yet, he was unable to come up brilliant idea. There’s some missing piece of this puzzle, things that they’re missing. _What are they?_

 

 

Cate and Ritchie are walking down the street to the Church. Wedding will begin in hours later- Chuck and Nate already left the Empire. 

“Damn. We’re even not allowed to enter the church. What’s the heck is this? All we can do is just waiting til the wedding ends and see if Dad’s plan really works.... More worse, he even 

won’t need our help! It sucks.”

“It’s strict secured. I can see why. It’s impossible without invitation. And your suggestion of kidnapping sounds terrible. Kidnapping is a crime in this state, remember? No wonder Dad left us at the Empire.”

“As if she doesn’t wish to be kidnapped. Of course she will.”

“I don’t know if it’s true....”

“Whatever. Still, it’s no excuse for us not to do.... We do what we can do, with Dad or without.”

She handed up to show mobile phone in her hand.

“I asked Uncle Nate to keep me posted of Dad and wedding.”

“Very thoughtful of you.”

“Still, it’s necessary to get in! Otherwise how can we even there for Dad and Mom?”

“Hmmm...”

Cate looked around. The Church is right front of them. They’ve walked around the Church, to get any hint to get inside. As they reached the back of the Church, suddenly Cate grinned.

 

 

“Or...there’s a way to sneak in.”

Cate turned her head. In the direction of her stare, a back entrance and wedding staff in church’s uniform. 

She closed her distance to the two staff -one female and one male- worked bit away from the other staff. 

“Hey, I have a proportion for you. I’ll give you money more than your freakin employer does. Just give me your uniform, then go away and never come back, ok?”

“But... my job...”

Female staff hesitated at Cate’s offer. She decided to push one more with surprising way.

“Take it. A real vintage Prada’s dress!!

Cate took her dress off and handed it to the female staff.

She grinned. Female staff started shaking.

“It’s real Prada’s ... I can’t believe....” She finally started pulling her uniform out, as male staff did same. Cate grabbed the uniform from them.

“Great! Thank you!”

 

 

“Now go away!” She bawled out at the poor two staff, who were now half naked, with Cate and Richie’s former clothes on their hand- looked terrified. They fled away immediately.

After two disappeared, they hide themselves nearest corner and quickly changed into the uniform.

“Mom would kill us if she knew we’ve just robbed commoner’s clothes...”

As he dressed, Ritchie moaned. She shot back at her brother’s complaint.

“It’s emergency. We’re allowed to everything. It’s a matter of our existence! Now shut up and go head.”

As they entered in the Church’s backdoor without noticed by anyone, Cate announced proudly to her brother.

“My acting is just perfect. I’m quite sure I’ll play the center role in senior year’s play in Constance.”

 

 

_Only if there’s still future, Ritchie said to himself. That’s why they’re fighting._

 

 

They proceeded to the corridor. There’s somewhere in here supposed to Bride’s waiting room. Ritchie’s wondering if Chuck was there. They found the small room with plate indicates bride’s waiting room. The door is closed.

“Here” Cate pushed her ear to the door to check if she hears some noise inside. Cate whispered to him.

“Someone is speaking....”

They managed to slide the door open an inch, very narrow but enough to see who and what’s going in inside.

 

 

“ _Blair”_

_Chuck stands in front of Blair, who’s in her wedding gown and already completely dressed up in her wedding attire._

“ _Don’t marry to him. You don’t belong to her.”_

“ _You don’t understand, Chuck. I’ve made a bow. I can’t change my mind.”_

“ _I don’t give up. You’ll see.”_

 

 

They jumped on the place, as they saw Chuck headed to the door .They hide themselves behind nearby pole. After his figure disappeared into the end of corridor, Cate muttered.

“Mommy is so stubborn ass.”

Ritchie agreed on. 

“She is. She won’t change her mind once she decides.”

 

 

Even from the sight from narrow gap between door ,the tension between them was obvious to the two. The lovesick face of both they’ve just seen has tighten Cate’s heart. It’s very clear that they love each other more than anybody in UES could, or in entire world. If it only make sense they keep themselves apart. She just wised if they could convince her. But they have chosen to not disturb their father - the moment is precious. They never seen so sad face of their parents in their whole life. It’s simply sad. Almost their whole life they are happy. Somehow they’ve taken them for granted as happy married couple that they’re always together and happy, in love each other. Until they came to this world they never have a slightest idea they can be unhappy and separated. Now, here it is.

 

In corner of his eye he caught the sight of Georgina, who tried to sneak in Groom's waiting room. He's wondering what she is doing. Minutes later she reappeared from the room, with satisfied expression on her face, or the look of triumph. He sensed something bad in the way she smiled, but unable to tell what's really wrong. Just wrong. He elbowed Cate to urge her attention.

"I saw a strange woman right now. She sneaked **in the groom's** waiting room."

"So what? Whoever she is, she may just pick something for Louis- like, he forgot something important in his room or so."

"He can pick it up by himself. In addition, she acted like as if she sneaked in the room, wanted to be noticed by nobody. _Something is wrong here_."

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately for Ritchie, his argument was interrupted by another sound notified the incoming message from Nate.

_-Wedding is about to start, now Blair’s entering with Harold and Cyrus._

“Granpa.” Ritchie commented,peaked in the screen.

She texted back. 

_-Is Dad also there?_

_\- Yes. He’s sitting at the nearest spot of the entrance._

“Poor Dad. It must be so hard for him to show up there. Mom is the love of his life.”

Ritchie sighed. Cate wrote quick note to Nate once again, before she put the phone back to the purse.

 _-We’ll be there, too._ Cate stood up and urged him to leave the spot.

“We must go now. The wedding has begun.”

 

 

A wedding march started. The door of the church was opened, revealed Blair and two dads in both her arms. As they marched upon the red carpet, a strange tension run through Blair’s body. She sensed a strong stare penetrated her body. Without turning to its owner, she knows who it is. It’s Chuck. She tried to ignored- just focusing on her walk. It supposed to be joyful wedding, not sentimental one. Today is the celebration, after all... Her fake smile grew wider, as her mood sinks. Focus, Blair. She scolded herself.

 

 

Nate was starring Blair with mixed feeling as she went down the aisle . It’s so weird for him to sit down in the church and witness her to marry someone else, not him. It was he who supposed to end up with in a few years ago. How quickly has everything changed- he looked down to his mobile phone. Still, here he’s trying to help Chuck’s future children to fix them up. Fate is a strange thing, especially to him. 

 

 

Blair positioned herself on the spot, in front of priest. She faced finally to Louis through her veil. Church girls, Bridesmaids, Best man and women- everyone was now set in the position. When Louis picked his bow from his inner pocket of his jacket, a small piece of paper fallen. Blair picked it up without any particular thought. It was note from Louis to Dan, in which he thanked Dan for ghostwriting the bow. Blair’s face went suddenly very pale. At sudden change of Blair’s expression, Louis looked her- then realized his mistake. His face went pale as well as Blair’s. It shouldn't be here. Blair felt tear came up.

 

 

Only thing Blair and the guest missed was, there was uninvited guest in the church. No, it’s not exactly guest. It’s Georgina Sparks, disguised as Church girl. She’s standing in line with other church girls- grinning to her ears.

 

 

Blair’s world went black. It was all fake. The wedding. Bow, her feeling to Louis- and Louis’s feeling to her. The reality has hit her. Everything is a just a lie.

In next moment Blair started running down the aisle toward the exist. At sudden drama performed in front of guests, they’ve started having panic. Nate stood up immediately, sent a quick message to Cate and Ritchie, only saying “Emergency”. He tried to spot where Chuck is.

 

 

Chuck stands next to the exit, still unable to react the ongoing scene in front of him. He somehow tried to reach at her as she passed by, only ended up grabbing her veil. Blair threw away hers as he reached it, and kept surprisingly running fast, considered her current state- gown and all- leaving all confused guest behind. 

 

 

Nobody was really understanding what’s going on. Louise froze at the spot, some people are yelling, whispering, some even started crying from panic attack. Some are taking pictures- to post Internet later, assumed. Chuck chased after her as fast as he can, battling with crowd aka former wedding guest, disturbing his way. It’s clear to anybody there the wedding is over. Finally he managed to get out of the church. It was too late. It seems she was quicker than him- No, he was quicker than Chuck. 

 

 

All Chuck witnessed was Dan opening the door of car for Blair, then she entered in without hesitation. Everything was in slow-motion- a slow motion nightmare, which was the worst nightmare in his entire life. Before even he can react, the car drove away, disappearing from his sight. How can this even possible? Chuck clenched the teeth. He was standing beside Louis as his best man, wasn’t he? He tried to picture the image of Dan standing next to Louis. He didn’t pay attention, so it’s not really sure if he has been there _whole time._ Nate caught up finally, followed by Cate and Ritchie in uniform. “Are you ok, man?”

 

 

Chuck didn’t answer. He sunk to his knees weakly on the red carpet, even not caring someone may picture of his current state. His mind was elsewhere.

 

 

Cate bit her lips. Ritchie was right. The card was played wrong. It’s not completely their fault, but it’s sure they’ve overlooked the whole situation. Players weren’t only them- there was hidden players to this game. Blair was supposed to leave with Chuck, not Dan. The wedding was successfully ruined, but not in a desired way. It was....disaster. She wanted to throw some comfort words to him, but the expression on the Chuck’s face stopped her: blank. It’s not happening. 

Ritchie said a loud a question popped up in his head, knowing he may not get answer- because no one knows the answer.

“What’s happening here?”

Nate shook his head and put a hand on his Chuck’s shoulder.

_That what all they want to know._

 

 

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I purposely ignored some spoiler of 5X13, which don't fit to this story. So it's quite AU. I know posting this today may not good timing, but I've had to- before 100th episode ruining my mood for writing. So as I finished writing this, I'm not aware what's going on in the 100th episode. I hope this chapter depresses you not too much :-P Well, it's still 3rd chapter, the story continues. My other story will be updated very soon, so hope to check aswell. I'll try to update as soon as possible3
> 
> A/N Updated:A Kind reader indicated extreme amount of spelling/grammatical error in this chapter,so I've edited. So sorry for this, I must have been either asleep or temporal insanity due to the 100th episode. JS. No, I've disabled the auto-correction of openoffice, it'll be better. Anyway, still I'm looking for beta-reader. I need definitely proofreading by native English speaker.


	4. Get up and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of ruined wedding hits Basses children badly.

31th January,2012, The Empire

 

New York times, January 31th,2012

**Runaway bride: Royal marriage was called off- Where’s Blair Waldorf, former princess-to-be?**

According to witnesses, the Bride stepped into the mysterious car and run away with unknown company. Some source reported it's Daniel Humphrey, the author of “Inside”. Although this information is not confirmed yet.

 

 

Ritchie faced up from the newspaper he’s currently reading. He can’t still believe what happened yesterday in the church. There’s overflow of photos in newspaper, magazines and Internets. Now everyone speak of newest juicy gossip about ruined wedding which just happened less than 24 hours ago. Chuck appeared from the living room, putting his mobile phone into the jacket. He opened the mouth.

“Louis announced the official statement about disengagement.”

“He called off the wedding?”

“Apparently, yes. He has not too many options- since the Bride ran away. With the other man.”

Ritchie didn't miss tiny shift of Chuck's expression when he noted the “the other man”. He winced at the word shortly, then his expression was back to his normal one- poker face. It is like that he manages to hold himself from collapsing, or like hot lava peaked from cracks in the volcano's surface. He can even taste something bitter spreading out in his mouth. The other man, who was supposed to be Chuck. That was how the thing turned out, in the reality. The reality, in which Chuck's teenage children did time-warp to 18 years ago's Manhattan and known history was messed up, which may give serious damages to the future. In Ritchie's mind a dark thought crossed. What did happen in the Back to the future? _From older siblings start to disappear, because their parents likely won't end up._ He shook his head to erase the idea. It won't happen. Cate can't be disappeared just because they failed to fix the history at the first attempt, right? He changed the subject to cheer up his darkened mind.

“Have you heard anything of mom?”

“No. She's still missing. So is Humphrey.”

“It's weird. People have camera and everything...some people must have reported their whereabouts by this time.”

“If person really wanna go missing, there's nothing to prevent it. This world is huge. We're even not sure whether they're still in the State.” Chuck recalled his last _missing_ which ended up shoot in Europe. People can go missing, really.

“Without passport? Unlikely. I bet she's still somewhere not far from here.”

Not to mention, some people don't need passport to get out. He deliberately ignored his comment.

“I hope....to find her before it's too late.”

“Let your PI find her.”

“I've done that.”

An awkward silence filled the space between two. An end of conversation.

Suddenly, Cate broke in the conversation between two, as heavy atmosphere began dominating the room.

“Let's look at the bright side. We managed to crush the wedding. Now Blair is single again. No string attached.”

“At least. Unless now she decided to hook up with Dan.”

Chuck stated in sad tone. There were several times he suspected something between them, but this was a slap on his face. It hurts more than physical slap. Ritchie's eyes opened wide at his comment, looked very terrified.

“No, no, no....it won't happen. The only person mom loves is only you, and no one else. She's been in love with just one person in her life.”

“The world you know and the reality we're in now different, unfortunately.”

“That's.... true, but still. Don't say you gave up on her. There's still way to fix this.”

“I never say I give up. I'm just....upset. And exhausted. My brain doesn't work properly.”

Chuck answered with black rings around his eyes. It's clear to everyone he hasn't slept well last night. To be accurate, no one of them have.

 

 

Then Chuck left the penthouse, using his errands as excuse. To be honest, he wanted to be alone. The thought of Blair and Dan running away together was too much to bear. Nate shook his head. Ritchie looked down. Cate starred the window, as if it's the most interesting thing in this world. The room was filled by dark atmosphere.

 

Cate stretched her hand to reach the teacup to sip the rest of content, anyway there's not much better things to do. But her grimace turned into horror when she failed to pick it up- then the fine teacup has fallen on the ground and shuttered into pieces, spilling its content. A warm liquid spread out throughout the area she’s sitting, and it made a large stain on expensive rug. She froze at the spot.

“I’m sorry.”

It seems all blood drew from her face. She sat still, gazing at the mess she just created. She clenched her teeth. Nate looked confused at her radical reaction. It was just a one of teacup and rug she just ruined. It’s not like she broke something not replaceable.

“It’s no problem. It’s just a teacup. I’ll make someone to clean her up.”

She nodded without words at his words.

“Aren’t you hurt? You look...upset. Let me see.”

Nate tried to take her right hand, which is assumed hurt by sharp pieces of broken porcelain. Against Nate's reaction she sprang from his touch and hid her hand behind her back. 

“No...it’s fine. A water is too hot, so...”

Cate pasted weird smile on her face, insisting everything is just ok. Men exchanged a puzzled glance to each other, but not pushing harder than that. She's acting weird.

A room service was immediately called by Nate, and the mess was cleared away. Two men sat again on the sofa, and Cate replaced herself on the opposite single sofa of two. She kept sitting oddly silent in strange position, as if she has something to hide from them. Ritchie raised his eyebrow at his sister's strange behavior, but kept his mouth shut.

 

“So...what do we do now?”

“All we can do is just wait til PIs find some clues lead to Blair. Until then, we can still look for some places she may be- I don't know, Her apartment, Dan's loft, some hotels.... But honestly, I have no idea. They're too obvious...”

He placed his hand under his chin to consider his options for today. 

“Still, we can look for some places. Anyone coming with me?”

Nate suggested children. Cate shook her head.

“I'll pass....I'm feeling not good, You two go. I rather stay in bed today.”

“Alright. Ritchie?”

Ritchie cast a quick glace toward his sister to read her expression. She looks indeed not well, but it's something different from sickness. He briefly wondered why she was upset minutes ago. She waved her hand to urge him to go. As being pushed by her gesture, he finally stood up.

“I'm coming.”

“Great.”

 

 

Men left Empire. After she checked their figure disappeared completely from her sight, she stood up and went to the rooftop of Empire. She was repeatedly told it's one of her father's favorite place and the story attached to the place. She has been here several times in future, but she wanted to know how it looks like before. Chuck Bass has a thing for rooftop...the place always involves his emotion. Having too much emotion is an exact expression describes her right now. Unsorted emotions swirled in her confused head, which never occurred to her before, like sorrow, self-pity, anger and.....desperation. Her desperation to cling her endangered life. She was also teenage girl, no matter what she has seen and experienced as she grew up in UES. She tried to open the knob of the door to the rooftop by her right hand, after climbed the steps with gradually quickened heartbeat. She failed. Her face crumpled. She tried once again, but result was same-then she realized without the pressure of thumb finger it's hard to turn the knob. Finally she turned it by her left hand and proceeded to the rooftop. She closed the door behind her silently. Rooftop was empty, and it seems that panorama of Manhattan below her sorely belongs to her. 

 

 

She held her right hand to the mild sunshine in the late January. She looked up her right hand once again. First half of her thumb fingers is invisible. The sun ray leaped through the space of her missing thumb finger to her face. She’s disappearing. She closed her eyes against the brightness. She felt a tear stream down to her cheek, which was not caused by brightness. It's not about physical pain she feels now. She feels nothing, and it's worst. She wanted to feel the pain, if it is proof that she's still alive- or she still exists.

 

 

Even they managed to crush the wedding, Blair’s still not getting back to Chuck. Where is she? Their mission here was to fix the history- make their parents reunite. Time bomb started ticking, and there may be not much time left for them. How long can she hold?

 

 

Her missing thumb told her the situation is complicated and difficult as she thought at first. If they keep failing - Sooner or later, her brother tracks same route of her- but still, she's the one disappearing right now. Her brother is two years younger than her, after all. Yet she just can't tell him about her “discovery”. Who's willing to give dying declaration to someone you care?

 

 

Is deconstruction of existence and death the same thing? Does anyone still remember her, after she disappears completely? Or will she be “wiped” from this world, from material world and everyone's memories?

 

 

Everything has its cost and you pay for it. Just because you failed once?

 

 

She never forget the moment when she first saw empty space where her thumb should be. It was when she tried to pick up that damn teacup, then everything went as slow-motion. In her whole 17 years life, she never thought the day came so fast- facing the death

 

 

Her beat became now audibly. She felt sensation of pulse on her ear. She placed back of her left hand above her heart. She felt like she's crying at warms of her heart and its strong vibration. _Without thumb or not, it's beating. I may not whole anymore, but I'm still alive._ She clenched her teeth so she won't burst into tears. A sob escaped from her throat. _I want to live_ , she kept saying to herself. _I always get what I want, and I don't hesitate to fight for it. I'm Cate Bass._ she repeated to herself, over and over, until her sob stopped. _I never give up. You get what you wish._ It's not just about her life, but her brother's. And more, her parents- her whole family's. She wished if she could jump on her dad's lap to seek comfort as she was a small child, whenever she had bad day. Now that family is now falling apart. She missed those days, those days she never doubted it may end. 

 

 

1st Feb, 2012 Afternoon,Central Park

Nate and Ritchie are walking down the central park side by side. They paid a visit to several place where Blair might be, but as they've already predicted it ended effortless. Now tired two decided to have a rest in Central park, to “clear the mind”. Nate got a bag of breads beforehand. They reached Duck pond. 

They bent their body and start feeling the ducks. Nate muttered.

“Here used to be Blair's favorite place. We used to hang out here very often.”

“I know. You told me before. You took me here with Cate when I was a small child.”

That comment stopped Nate. It was the first time that Ritchie mentioned of future Nate in front of him. Nate stopped feeding briefly and turned his face to Ritchie, becoming slightly curious about _future_.

“So, in future how's Chuck and Blair?”

“Happily married, successful.”

“No more drama between them?”

“No. I mean, nothing leads to divorce or something like that.”

“I can't imagine.”

“Don’t you ask about yourself?”

“No. I’ll save it for later. I feel like I've better not to ask. It's bit scary, to be honest.”

Nate remembered the night of family reunion three years ago, when drunken Blair crushed the party and cried over her messed life. Knowing ending may his life easier, as Blair once insisted. 

 

“I know. I'm scared to know what happens next. If dad and mom won't end up together? If dad gives up? If mom is too stupid to let him go? Or end up together with someone else? We can't control them. It's all up to them. And even mom won't recognize me.”

“Chuck won't give up. I've seen what he has been doing for 5 years. Sure, he did many stupid things- you must've heard of them- but his love for Blair is real. Otherwise, she wouldn't choose him over me.” 

“I know, but- he's different who I knew. What I saw now is upset, confused Dad. He looks like clueless- as if he doesn't know what to do. It looks so out of character to me.”

“He's also human. I don't know how he looks to you in the future, but he's not perfect..... without your mother, he's always clueless. That what I've seen in last five years.”

Nate concluded.

“You may be right.... I just, um, never saw him like that before. Chuck Bass I’ve known for my whole life is always self- confident and strong- the person everybody admires. Unlike me...I’m just a failure in the great Basses, who inherited only DNA of physical feature, nothing more of that. I sometimes doubt if I were really his child. It's not that one of them cheated the other- but look, I’m shy, insecurities, weak and ...yeah, pretty much everything of such things. Cate is way more similar to Dad and Mom. That’s why she’s always their favorite child.”

“Don't beat yourself like that.”

“I feel it, people have been told me, anyway...”

Ritchie shook his head, interrupting Nate.

“Someday she will take over Bass Industries. Everyone knows that. I’m thinking about going another direction - like academician. Nothing to do with business, I mean. I’m very good at reading, anyway. I can't compete with her.”

“Ritchie,listen.”

Nate sighed. Ritchie's explanation reminds him the **accident** \- and its cause, or more precisely, his family. Family, legacy and battle. The family who caused this mess. This must be stopped.

“Once I told Blair we can't choose who we are. You're the second child of Chuck and Blair, it's unchangeable. And heir of Bass Industries, too. But you don't need to feel that way. Your life is what you built. You'll figure out, when time comes. You do not need to compete your sister. You both seem to have good relationship, don't ruin it because of that.”

Unlike me and my cousin. Nate said to himself. But it's not something he rather not to remember. It's part of thing which he wishes if it never happened. Bad for them, thing has happened.

“She's good sister to me. Well, she mocks me most of the time- but at least she occasionally shows she cares me. It's not about me and her. It's about me. I'm the one who keeps failing to reach expectation people have toward me. But she doesn't.”

As being raised as a member of Vanderbilt, I know that feeling- family, legacy and all. But you can never know- look, what happened to me and Blair. We supposed to get married. Now it’s how everything was turned out.”

Nate looked away a bit. It's not that he regrets how his life turned. It's lie if he says he isn't sad about what happened between him and Blair three years ago. She was his high school sweetheart, after all. The fact is, he still cares her. Not only her, he cares his best friend, too. If two of his best friends are about to jeopardize their life, how can he just sit and watch their misery. His mind eyes captured an illusion of young Blair and himself standing together in the Duck pond those days. Time flew and things changed, but the feeling he cares them still remains. They are always his best friends, now and forever. And now, here their children struggle. How can he close his eyes? He continued speaking. It's almost a confession of his true feeling of past years to almost stranger, but he doesn't care. He has already chosen to believe.

“We hurt each other too many times and betrayed each other. Once there was time that I decided to never forgive your father. But hey, I just can't stop caring him. Feeling just doesn't disappear. It never will. Blair must know that by now.” 

“I hope you're right.”

He dropped his head down, still not really convinced by Nate. He knows how things work in UES. Emotion are suppressed. People cling to false faith. Feeling may not die, but buried deep under- people get lost too easily, friends turn to enemies. People tell the truth and lie. Past and memories cloud people's judge. You can follow your heart, but it doesn't guarantees the good outcome.

 

 

That's their problem. It's about rapidly changing future and misjudging, mistrust and false trust. Blair has built the wall already, someone must crack it, before they lose her. Losing Blair Waldorf equals losing her future family, losing two children of her. Their existence will be wiped, as if there are no person like Catherine and Richard Bass once.

 

“I've learned a lot from my experience. It was not always pleasant, but I feel I'm matured. Since I met you two, I decided to believe in the future. The future you've told me. The future, where we are all happy. It's not easy thing to keep faith, but I really would like to try this time.” 

Nate grinned, showing his teeth. Ritchie grinned back, feeling his darkened mind little bit lighter by his confession.

“Yeah, indeed. In 2013 you're-”

Ritchie started explaining Nate's future status to assure his future success, only stopped by Nate himself.

“Oops, don't tell me more of that. I don't want to spoil fun, remember?”

He chuckled a bit.

“We prevented Blair’s wedding. Technically, she’s single- Runaway bride or not, we’ll find her. About Dan, don’t worry too much. He knows who Blair truly loves. And so does Blair.”

Nate patted his back to assure him. He nodded.

“Now let’s go home and find your daddy and sister. It’s getting late. ”

 

Ritchie returned shy smile to Nate and then nodded. Deep in his mind he envied his father for having Nate as the best friend. His father has indeed great friends. He was never alone, even if he thought he was. Ritchie misses his family. He never missed his family like this much since his puberty started. Most of the time he thought he was annoyed by them - his great and powerful family. In 2012, his family is in a mess- father is distressed, mother is missing and sister is acting weird- Was it just a day before yesterday that his family lived happily together? Now they are far apart, closing their minds. He wants his family back. He felt his heart tightened. It was the ache he never felt before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for late update....while I was in London I had no internet connection. Plus, I struggled with this chapter, whether I divide into 2 or not... But word counts is over 5,000 so I decided to split it into 2 chapters. Next chapter will be updated within this week. I hope it's not too much angst :-P


	5. Take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally missing Blair is found. Does she leave NY for good or stay, instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter as I had to divided what I've written for original chapter 5. Next chapter follows soon!

Feb 1st, 2012 Somewhere in NY

 

Blair starred the ringing phone. On the LED screen the caller ID appeared, but she never bothered to check. She knows exactly who's caller. The phone has been ringing minutes. She started down the phone, froze at the place- until the caller gave up and the ring tone went dead. The room was filled by dead silence again, as before. She picked up her phone and erased all her call history immediately- not forgetting to change the setting, so she won't hear the ringtone anymore. The call history was almost endless, but she even didn't give a glance to it- 78 Missed call, Chuck, Serena, Nate, Chuck, Serena, Eleanor, Chuck again, over and over. Then her phone started vibrated again, she startled at it- Chuck Bass is calling. At brief moment an idea to give up and pick the call up, then she breathed deep- and realized she just can't. It is like a last straw she's been holding, once she loses it, she loses her sane, as well. She doesn't know what to believe, or more important, she doesn't trust herself anymore. She doesn't blame anything or anybody about what happened to her last few days. All she blamed was just herself. 

 

She breathed deep again, then fisted her hand hard- with the phone in her hand, as if she wanted to crush it with her bare hand. She threw it hard as possible as she can against the wall. The blank eye observed the phone hit the wall, and crushed into pieces- and fell down to the floor. A small voice escaped from her mouths, which is nor relief or regret- just audible sound of her rapid breath. 

 

At the sound of crushing something, Dan rushed to the room, opening the door with concerned look. He followed the direction to Blair's face, and recognized once working Blair's blackberry, now rubbish. He tighten the jaw at the sight. “What have you done?”

Blair didn't answer. Dan looked down her with concerned look for seconds. Next time he opened his mouth again, he looked determined.

“Let's get out of here.”

 

============================

 

Feb 2nd, Central Station, NY

 

 

“Here's tickets. Train will leave in half hour.”

Dan handed Blair a train ticket he just bought. She grabbed the ticket, giving no glare for the ticket and its destination, she has no interest to know. 

It was sudden decision last night to depart NY, after Dan found out broken cell phone. Obviously, he judged keep staying in NY does bad for Blair's nerve. Blair doesn't know anything about how Dan managed to this whole this “getting out of here” thing. 

 

 

She felt unusual uneasiness.

She stood in silent on the spot, glaring busy people passing by one and another. Nobody notices her. Nobody cares who she is. She noted the sweat in her hand. She looked oddly calm outside, but inside her heart was about to explode from nervousness. Strangely something in her mind told her it was bad choice to leave NY like that, while her rational voice – it doesn't matter anymore, which is emotional and rational-based inner voice- try to persuade her to step in the train cabin immediately, then forget all about NY. As the moment she set a foot in the cabin, old Blair Waldorf will die- and just a nameless girl remains there. She looked down from the terrace in the central station. It reminds her a photo from Gossip Girl- in which Serena, just came back to NY five years ago. The only difference is she stands there to leave. 

 

Her blond wig fits her not really. She already ditched her wedding attire on the way of runaway, with a help from Dan she managed to disguise herself as normal, common NY girl with blond hair. It may enough to deceive random people passing by, but people know her can easily notice it's her- Blair. She realized in the bottom of her heart she didn't want to leave. She was not ready to leave her home, and her people- family, friends and simply people whom she cares. After one night after wedding, she started regretting everything she had done in these few months. Serena tried to help her- until she rejected her and ruined her feeling for Dan. She shouldn't ask him to help her escape from that wedding. She has been known their relationship, and she ruined it mercilessly. Serena did once. Was payback so important to her? What happened to her original goal, to become strong woman? Messing her best friend's love life is definitely not part of it. She desperately wished to fix them, if it is still possible- if it is not shattered into pieces like this. 

 

“We must go inside.”

Dan urged to her to move from behind. She didn't respond. She knew she tried to hinder the departure since this morning. Deep in her mind, this departure means the execution of old Blair Waldorf. Now she's kneeing on the ground, putting her head on the spot with blindfold and waiting for the moment to come- the moment the executioner bring an ax down on her neck.

 

Dan put his hand on Blair's shoulder to get attention. Blair swallowed deep, knowing she can't delay the departure any longer. She must go. It is only better solution for everyone else. She tried to burn the sight of NY in her eyes, which is supposed to be the last time. 

“It's time

Dan's voice echoed in her ears. She shivered. The ax is wielding overhead. Even with blindfold she can feel chilly look of the executioner on her neck- it is not other than Blair Waldorf herself.

 

===================================================

Young Basses stepped into the crowded Central station. Early morning Pis notified them long-awaited witness reports in some places in NY- including Central station. Four decided to look for each place separately, hoping at least one of them spot Blair. Apparently Blair hid herself somewhere until today, and there was finally moves. They blinked at busy passengers in the space. The possibility of Blair being here can be not 100% denied, there remains a question how to spot her among people. Cate let out a frustrated sigh, placing her hand deep in the coat's pocket. “Ugh. It's like finding needle in the heap. I hope she didn't disguise herself with Hollywood’s special makeup.”

“As if she had a chance to ask someone for it.”

She ignored her brother's ironical comment.

“It's logical to think she tries to escape to somewhere else in the state, probably not by flight? Then train or car. PI's last call was exactly 10 minutes ago, she may be still around here. Or, at least we can ask management office to look surveillance video up to figure out which destination she took.”

“Please don't say WE look through whole video. There's more than dozens videos only inside this station.”

She scoffed at her brother's dumb question.

“Of course not. We have someone to do it for us. Now let's go.”

 

==================================================

 

Blair almost turned her back when similar figures caught her eye. It was two people- a girl and boy- walking side by side on the ground floor among crowds, looking up to the second floor. It's not certain they sighted her. She took a closer look to two figure- a boy looks very similar to the man she refused to think about last 24 hours. 

 

Chuck.

 

Her heart tightened. There were reasons why she has been distracting herself. She has long history- she knew whenever and whatever the situation is, she always chooses Chuck over everything. At the end. She has done multiple times already, and it must end. Even now, at this moment, if Chuck appears in front of her and begs her to stay, she will doubtlessly do it. She may even jump right into his arms. Or even without no begging. 

 

Her eyes wandered to two dark-haired teenagers. It looks like reflection of Chuck and herself- she rubbed her eyes. She realized it is no hallucination what she saw after third blink- two people are really down there. Her mind gravitated to Chuck lookalike. Had he changed his hairstyle lately? He looks years younger than the last time she saw him. There is definitely minor difference, including hairstyle- besides his features are almost identical. Her eyes caught Jacket the boy wears. She's convinced it belongs to Chuck- it was she who went shopping with him to buy that piece. Blair's heart started beating crazily at her finding that Chuck Bass is there. Momentary she forgot where she is, more importantly why she is there- that she was about to leave NY forever for good. The Only thing dominates her mind is Chuck is there to find her. And he did. She spun away all of sudden then almost collided against Dan, who is standing behind her- grew impatient of Blair who's not even moving an inch from the spot she's been standing for the last 15 minutes.

“Blair, what are you doing-”

Seeing Dan, waves of emotion attacked her. If she leaves now, she won't see him anymore. Can she really stand it?

“I-, I should go downstairs. I must check something-”

“What?! The train will leave in five minutes. We must go.”

“Then I don't leave.”

She snapped back. Before Dan realized what Blair was up to, she has already started running down the stairs. She climbed down the stars quickly as she can to reach him. It was not easy to reach person in this crazy crowds as Blair thought before. He doesn't notice her- or “Chuck” seems not to notice her- their figure started melting into the crowds behind. Her mind raced at the thought to lose him. Blair tried to reach her hand, stretching out as possible as she can, but she failed. “Chuck”'s figure was becoming smaller with increasing distance. There was only one thing before she loses him in the crowd.

 

She shouted over the noise in the station as loud as she can to the back of the figure. Please, notice me.

 

“Chuck!”

 

Ritchie stopped walking when he heard someone calling their father's name. It's hard to miss his own mother's voice which he has been known since very first moment of his life. He looked around for the source of that desperate cry as quickly as he can, scanning the crowds- then spotted approaching figure. The direction of his glare, long-missed Blair Waldorf, holding blond wig in her hands- running towards them. He exchanged a quick glance with Cate. Her face turned into serious one as she grabbed what her brother indicated, nodded once. Next moment she pushed him towards her, into crowds between them, shouting.

“Get her before we lose her! Go go!”

As he was pushed Ritchie elbowed his way through the crowds with all his power. His heart increased beat with fear of losing her. Her figure drifted on the waves of people- she extended her arm toward him, as if the shipwrecked traveler reaches out for help. 

 

His hand got at small, delicate hand. He grabbed it hard and pulled the owner of that hand toward him. Blair's head re-appeared from the crowds. He put his arms around her torso simultaneously Blair threw her arms around and jumped on his neck- like he is the only thing to cling to.

 

 

She holds him tight, burying her face on his chest. Blair's strong reaction struck him by a hammer, he senses already something wrong with this whole situation- still hejust keeps his mouth shut- and holding her tight. He didn't realize how she is petite- and looks fragile. Since he is already in his teens, he never was so close to her- literally close to her like this. Yet, everything just feels wrong. Like wrong people with wrong place, wrong time. All he could think of was not letting her go- for his family's sake. 

 

Minutes passed. Finally Blair faced up, still staying in his arms.

“Chuck! I am so-”

In the middle of her words she abruptly stopped. Her eyes opened wide and jaw dropped at her newest discovery, then shoved him forward to escape from his embrace- her attempt to mask her embarrassment failed with obvious tinted cheek. 

“You aren't Chuck.”

She struggled with her breaths, somehow managed to whisper to him. His face grew red as he found what Blair's getting at- he's not Chuck Bass.

“I am, er-”

He shuttered, is not sure what to say- or how to explain about him, without being labeled as insane by Blair. Doesn't she believe him straight away, does she? Blair examined him from top to down, remembering their first encounter a few days ago.

“You're Chuck's distant relatives on the other day.”

“Sort of.”

“Please, we have no time for this. Now please be smart and go back with us!”

Cate cut in the conversation, getting desperate not to let Blair go.

“I didn't say I go back yet.”

“For your information, you missed the train already, Blair.”

Dan emerged behind them, who finally caught up to running Blair. First, Blair changed her mind several times in one day. Seconds, she has now two unknown company. Plus, this two children are undoubtedly reassemble to infamous Basses and Blair herself. It's not so hard to deduce for him they're somehow related to Chuck Bass. It means, of course, trouble. It's already beyond his capacity to handle.

“Who are you?”

Dan pointed children, dropping baggage of both of two on the ground, which Blair left behind on the ground when she went downstairs.

“Blood-related of Chuck Bass.”

“What...? Like...cousins?”

“Like father and children.”

Cate shot back. She raised her tone, getting more frustrated as her time is wasted. She muttered herself constantly how they don't have enough time to sort this out, waving her arms in the air. Even for her it became way too dramatic compared with her normal attitude. In addition, she is almost ruining to his effort to make Blair believe him. 

 

 

Blair raised her eyebrow at this strange girl's reaction. Is she setting herself up as Chuck's child? Even she looks just years older than them...which is physically possible. Or she is mentally insane.

“She means, um, we befriend him like older brother- well, almost as father.”

Ritchie quickly dismissed her words. She glowered at him.

 

“What? - well, I don't care. What are you doing here?”

Blair crossed her arm. It wasn't what she excepted, but curiosity for this strange children won. They are way too similar to certain persons she knew, namely unlikely real Chuck's cousins. Because she knew he doesn't have any. They are more alike of Chuck and Blair than their lookalike in the white party three years ago. Strange. Maybe they are they really blood-related to Chuck. Blair mused. 

“To take you back to where you belong. We gonna send you home.”

Cate took her hand and pulled lightly toward the exit, but Blair didn't move- Dan is watching her face for the next move. Cate stared Blair in disbelief- her expression slightly changed into something similar to anger and confusion. She held her breath shortly, gaining herself again then elbowed Ritchie for support. 

“Well....please come with us? Everyone is worrying about you.”

He said sheepishly, hoping Blair comes to her senses, which he is not really sure.

Blair glanced up Ritchie. Gradually tiny light came into her eyes. 

“Fine. Take me to the home, then.”

On his back Ritchie heard Cate caused about that he is always the favorite kid of her mother or something. He ignored it and took Blair's arm again, as his fear of her third runaway. 

“What?! Are you sure??”

Dan rolled his eyes at Blair's impulse, then realized her eyes are fixed on Chuck lookalike in front of her. Dan is getting more confused at Blair's too rapidly changing mood. Yesterday she was dangerously upset, now she's eager to leave with boy she just met. 

“I am now.”

Blair said in more confident tone this time. Cate's face brightened up, while Dan's darkened.

“That's great! Let's get out of here now!”

Cate grabbed Blair's wrist again and dragged toward the entrance. When Ritchie and Dan finally caught up with women, they have already seated in the taxi and waited for them arriving. They somehow managed to slide themselves in, before the car drives away. 

“So....?”

“Where do we go?”

Three pair of eyes stared into Blair, patiently awaiting her words.

Blair paused for a bit, seems considering. When she reopened her mouth, her gaze set straight forward.

“To my home.”

 

Tbc.


End file.
